


脑洞三 Alpha学生攻 × Omega教师受

by shisanshuiya



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M, Spanking
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-02
Updated: 2019-10-02
Packaged: 2020-11-15 08:24:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,625
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20863193
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shisanshuiya/pseuds/shisanshuiya





	脑洞三 Alpha学生攻 × Omega教师受

脑洞三   
Alpha 学生攻 × Omega 教师受  
江宇 × 叶临川

一所知名大学的演讲室里坐满了大二的学生，全都无比专注的看着台上正在讲话的年轻教授.

这名英俊的男子面对着台下一片黑压压的人群，没有表现出一丝紧张，挂着招牌式笑容，胸有成竹的侃侃而谈. 面对每一个学生抛来的疑问都能从容不迫的一一解答.

所有人都被他新奇又惊艳的演讲内容所吸引，眼神充满崇拜和敬仰，甚至还有几道毫不掩饰的爱慕的目光，通通聚集在台上这名Omega教授身上.

偏偏有一道视线与众不同.  
一名坐在第一排的Alpha属性的学生，一脸阴沉的看着台上正在演讲的年轻教授. 他双手按在桌子上，目光一刻都不曾从教授身上离开，好像随时都要翻过桌子上去抢人一样.

他看起来比这些大二的学生更年长一些.   
他是在校的大四学生，没人知道他为什么会出现在这里.  
他此时气场全开，同样专注的听着演讲，可脸上的表情却不太友好，让本来帅气的面容看起来严肃的吓人.

鲜少的几名学生认出了他的身份——他是台上那名教授的男朋友.  
不过他们只当是他的控制欲太强，太多赤裸裸的眼神盯着他的Omega让他不舒服了.

然而并不是这样.

今早他们吵了起来.  
教授这个月的发情期快到了，可教授却不顾他的阻拦偏要去做演讲. 这名Alpha想向学校说明原因或是请个病假把演讲推迟到下周，可教授并不同意，理由是这个演讲非常重要，他已经为此准备三个月了.

可演讲再重要，能有他爱人的身体重要吗?要是他在演讲过程中进入发情期，后果将不堪设想!

先不说他们该怎么应付如潮水般汹涌而来的情欲，光是教授的信息素释放的瞬间，就足以让周围的Alpha学生失去理智，他的教授连演讲室的门都出不去!

百般劝说无果，他们吵的差点动起手来. 这名Alpha拿他的Omega没办法，只好跟着他来了.

他的脸色很不好，一边生着闷气一边担心着台上的人，气压低的让周围的学生大气都不敢出.

台上的年轻教授始终面带微笑，目光所及之处总能激起一片涟漪.

可每当他的目光与台下的那名Alpha相遇时，那扬起的嘴角总是会不易察觉的僵硬一下.  
台下的学生们并看不到，没人知道这场演讲之下汹涌着的暗流.

当这名年轻教授做完演讲总结后，再次装作不经意间看向那名Alpha. 那人只是面无表情的点了下头，就跟着人流出去了.

年轻的教授知道他的Alpha会在外面等他.

他依旧保持微笑和向他走来的学生一一握手道别.  
其实本应是他先离开的，可他是在不想立刻就去面对他的Alpha.   
就让他自己在外面消消气吧，他想着.

等人终于走尽了，教授才慢吞吞的收起自己的演讲材料，迈着沉重的步子走了出去.

果不其然，他家Alpha正站在门外等着他.

那名Alpha靠着墙，双手环抱在胸前，低着头不知道在想什么.  
直到听见向自己这边传来的脚步声，那名Alpha才抬起头，慵懒的撩起眼皮，只是一瞥，就看得这名年轻教授紧张的咽了下口水.

那名Alpha看他这幅怂样，心里暗暗发笑.  
这人早上的那股子倔劲哪去了?

不过他并没有说什么，只是拿走了教授怀里的东西.

「江宇....」  
教授没了方才演讲时的从容不迫，一脸紧张的看着面前这位小了自己四岁的男朋友，怯怯的开口:  
「我.....」

「演讲很棒.」  
那名叫江宇的Alpha终于有了反应，倾身亲了下教授因为紧张而绷着的唇.   
不管怎样，在他眼里教授都是最优秀的，他一向不吝啬于对爱人夸赞.

「剩下的回家再说.」江宇说完便不容置疑的揽着浑身僵硬的人儿往地下停车场走去.

回到家后，江宇把教授的东西放在茶几上，然后自己坐在沙发上.

教授顺势坐在他的腿上，两手环着他的脖子，浅吻着他的侧颈.

江宇不为所动，拍了拍教授的屁股，没好气的问:  
「叶临川，早上走之前我怎么说的？」 

被直呼大名的教授难得主动撒娇却没有蒙混过关， 碍于男人的威胁，不太高兴的小声回话:  
「你说要是我出了事，回来就收拾我.」   
教授说完，仰起头讨好似得亲了亲江宇的嘴角.  
「我这不是没事嘛～」 

话音刚落，就被江宇狠狠一巴掌拍在屁股上，暴怒的声音震得叶临川耳朵生疼.   
「你还想有事？」 江宇说完，不解气的又补了几下.

叶临川被比自己小了四岁的男朋友训，面上有些挂不住，屁股扭来扭去.  
「你有劲没劲啊，不是都没事了嘛 ! 」 

江宇听到他这满不在乎的话后，直接怒了. 一把将人掀翻在自己腿上，抡圆了胳膊向叶临川身后招呼. 

叶临川感觉一瞬间天旋地转，接着巴掌就在他身后炸响了.

叶临川小脸儿憋的通红，咬着嘴唇不肯出声.

他知道自己和江宇力量悬殊，干脆不做任何反抗，默不作声的受着身后的责打.

江宇见他犯倔，自然不会手软. 狠厉的巴掌带着风挥下，不停歇的扇在叶临川身后的两团.

江宇数着数打了四十下，把手放在叶临川屁股上.  
本就裁剪合身的西装裤此时被里面肿胀的两团肉撑得满满的，隔着布料都能感受到那烫人的温度.

江宇正打算开口训话，就被叶临川抢了先.  
「你早上没吃饱么？」 

赤裸裸的挑衅让江宇又刷新了他的Omega的点火能力.

他把叶临川掖在裤子里的衬衫下摆拽了出来，左手粗暴的把人翻了半个身，利落的解开了皮带扣，把皮带抽出来扔到一边，拽着裤腰连同内裤一并扯下扔在地上.

裸露的皮肤遇上空气的瞬间，叶临川下意识的打了个冷颤.

叶临川耳根泛红，把手伸到后面想要遮住那被揍得通红的小屁股.

江宇一把攥住他的手腕按在腰上，另一只手高高扬起，毫不留情的照着那已经有些薄肿的小屁股狠狠扇去.

这还远远不够.  
江宇一边挥着巴掌，一边想着叶临川对自己身体满不在乎的样子. 觉得不把这小屁股揍得高肿发亮，都对不起他那作死的主人!

江宇的巴掌很不好挨，每一下都用了全力，打的叶临川直往前冲.  
还没从上一下的疼痛里缓过劲，下一巴掌就接踵而至.  
又挨了三十多下后，叶临川终是被那又急又狠的巴掌打哭了，哼哼唧唧的扭着身子. 

不管挨了多少打，都不能让他适应. 而他每次趴在这人腿上挨打时，身后那火辣辣的疼痛又时刻提醒着他——他正在挨揍，还是被比自己小了整整四岁的男朋友揍屁股 !

这已经够丢人的了，所以他每次都试图维护着最后一点可笑的尊严，想要体面的挨完.  
可没有一次不被揍得痛哭流涕，扭着那红彤彤的屁股，拽着江宇的裤脚毫无颜面的求饶.

太疼了! 真是太疼了! 江宇的巴掌是铁做的吗? !

他扭着身子试图躲开那狠厉的巴掌，可不但没能少挨，还惹得江宇又加重了力度.  
叶临川不禁有些绝望，江宇到底有多少劲儿没使 !

可他并不甘心就此屈服，难道他就没有脾气吗？凭什么他总能打他 ! 他又不是小孩子了!   
更何况他还是他的老师! 

他试图同江宇讲道理.

「你呃.....你不能总是这样! 」叶临川再开口时声音染了些哭腔.  
「我们可以好好说的....啊 ! 」

江宇快要被他气死了，拿起一旁的皮带，狠狠一下抽在那已经通红的屁股上，打断了他的话.

这一下横贯整个臀部，在正中央浮起一道三指宽的深红色肿痕.

「我没跟你好好说过吗？」江宇说着，又甩了一下.  
「可有用吗?」

「呜....别，别用这个.....」叶临川疼落了几滴眼泪，支起身子回头用那只没被按住的手去抢皮带，毫无悬念的被江宇抓住手腕按在腰上.

「觉得挨揍丢人?」江宇把腿抬了抬，让叶临川的屁股又翘高了些.  
「要是刚才在演讲台上进入发情期，你觉得你现在还有机会在这儿挨揍吗？」

「你不是挺能耐的吗？嗯?」江宇每问一句就会狠狠落下一皮带，疼得叶临川身子跟着打挺.

叶临川本就脸皮薄，江宇这么一说也怒了.  
「我他妈就是犯贱! 你以为我乐意让你打?」

他回头狠狠的瞪着江宇:  
「有种你就打死我! 」

「行 ! 」江宇点了点头，一把将叶临川从腿上推下去，拿着皮带起身，把人从地上拽起来，扯着衣肩往卧室走.

江宇把叶临川往床边一推，命令道:  
「上去.」 

叶临川被他推的踉跄了一下，身后像是着了火，一跳一跳的疼，却还是赌气一般趴在床上.

江宇盯着叶临川后脑勺看了片刻，迈着步子走到他面前，捏着他的下巴迫使他和自己对视.  
那张漂亮的脸蛋上还挂着半干的泪痕，一双漂亮的大眼睛狠狠的瞪着他.

江宇压着火问他:  
「临川，为了一个演讲拿自己身体去赌，你究竟有没有想过后果 ! 」 

叶临川把脸转向另一边不去看他.  
他心里当时也是忐忑的.可他已经为此准备很久了，他不想再拖下去.  
他知道自己这样不对，可这并不能代表他会向江宇低头.

被比自己小的人揍屁股，已经够丢人的了，他不想再因此而屈服.

「要打就打，你废什么话! 」 

江宇冷笑一声，手上加力迫使叶临川把头转回来看着自己.

「你觉得这顿打挨得冤么？上次也是这样，你以为我不知道你背着我打抑制剂的事么？这两次所幸都没出事，那下回呢？万一下次你真的在教室里进入发情期，你想怎么办？」 

叶临川被江宇一连串的质问弄得愣住了，不禁有些心虚.  
上次去参加辩论比赛的时候他确实偷打了一支抑制剂，他以为江宇并不知道.

「你以为每次都能侥幸吗？你究竟有没有把自己的身体当回事?有没有把我放在眼里!」 

「你的Alpha还在呢，当我是死了吗?!」 

江宇的话太过犀利，劈头盖脸的训斥逼得叶临川又红了眼眶.

江宇说完便不再理他，粗暴的解开叶临川的领带，绕到他身后抓过他的两只手一起绑在腰上.

叶临川惊慌失措，不知道江宇想干嘛. 

「你要干什么？!」 叶临川扭头问他，方才嚣张的气焰灭了大半.

江宇一手提起叶临川纤细的腰身，握着脚踝强行分开他的双腿，把人摆成了跪趴的姿势，戏谑的拍了拍叶临川红彤彤的屁股.  
「你不是不怕么？」 

「你....」 叶临川手被反剪到腰部绑着使不上力，只能难耐的动着身子，试图起来.

「啪 !」 江宇一巴掌拍在他白嫩的大腿上，瞬间浮起一个淡红的指印.  
「撅好了!」   
说完又风轻云淡的补了一句:  
「你敢动下试试.」

叶临川撅着屁股，双腿大张，私密之处暴露无疑.  
他羞得脖子都红了，却不敢把腿合上. 他被江宇刚才那几句话说的心虚，一时之间不知道该服软还是继续死扛.

他放不下面子求江宇，又害怕再挨揍.

正在他犹豫之时，江宇转身走了出去.

江宇再回来时，在他面前放了个托盘.

看清里面放着的东西时，叶临川瞬间瞪大了眼睛.

托盘里面放着一个打好皮并削出了大概得轮廓的生姜!

江宇解开了绑着他双手的领带，把手中的削皮器塞给他，只说了一个字:  
「削.」

叶临川的嘴唇有些发抖，不知是怕的还是气的.

他知道这姜的用法.

之前他不好好吃饭犯胃病进了医院，江宇就给他看过一个视频.  
里面的男孩后面含着姜，哭的撕心裂肺.当时江宇就威胁他说要是再不爱惜自己的身体，就这么罚他.  
他当时只以为江宇是在吓唬他，谁知江宇竟然真要这么对他!

他颇为英勇的把削皮器扔到一边.  
「我不削!」 

江宇只是面无表情的把削皮器再次塞到他手里.  
「削.」 

叶临川眼角有些泛红，那削皮器甩在江宇身上.

江宇不再多说，捡起削皮器放在叶临川身边，重新绑上了他的双手，拎起皮带绕回他的身后.

冰冷的皮带抵上叶临川红肿滚烫的屁股，来回游走.

叶临川紧张的咽了咽口水，被绑着的手下意识攥紧.

「嗖——啪 ! 」 狠厉的一下落在已经红肿不堪的皮肉上.

细嫩的皮肤刚经过一轮责打，此时正敏感的要命，这一下直接把叶临川打哭了.

叶临川压制着已经到了嘴边的痛呼，轻声啜泣着，肩膀小幅度的抖动. 

「嗖——啪 ! 」 又是毫不留情的一下，清脆的声音在卧室久久回荡.

当破空声再次响起的时候，叶临川再也抑制不住，崩溃的放声大哭.

可那厚重的皮带还是如约而至，砸在他那已经肿的不行的屁股上.

江宇抽足了十五下，把皮带搭在已经变得深红并且高肿着的屁股上.  
「削不削?」 

叶临川哭的身体上下起伏，缓了半天才费力的摇了摇头. 

江宇嘴唇抿成了一条线，抬手狠狠一下抽在臀峰，瞬间肿起一道紫红的檩子.

「啊——! ! !」叶临川扬起脖子喊破了音，两行清泪顺着脖子流进衬衫里面.

「我削 ! 我削 ! 」 叶临川带着哭腔喊道.

江宇放下了皮带，再次解开了他手腕处的束缚.

叶临川一手拿起刚才被他扔了的削皮器，一手握着姜条.

接二连三的泪水滴落在他的手背和姜上，也模糊了他的视线.  
饱满的姜汁被削皮器刮出，顺着叶临川纤细的手腕往下流.

削皮器根本削不了姜，他削了五六分钟也没变样.  
江宇本就没想真让他削，看着差不多了就把姜从叶临川手中抽走，把他双手又重新绑了回去，然后拿着姜走了.

叶临川脱力般伏在床上，仍是没敢改变跪趴的姿势.  
屁股火辣辣的疼，可他却碰都不能碰一下.

他不知道江宇去干嘛了，只能提心吊胆的等着.

江宇再次进来的时候，叶临川迅速回头.

他吓得身体都僵住了.  
江宇手上换了个新姜，形状已经削好，足足有三根手指那么粗!

“不，不要.....” 叶临川一边摇头一边费力的向后挪.

江宇上前搂着他的腰把人又拽了回来. 温热的手指抵在他的穴口.

江宇手上沾了姜汁，进去之后不断按压着温热柔软的内壁，辛辣的姜汁刺激着叶临川的后穴，分泌出情爱时才会有的肠液.

江宇按着叶临川的扭动的腰，简单的给人做了扩张.

江宇把手指抽出去时带出了一丝晶莹的液体，散发出一点淡淡的信息素的气味.

江宇诚心要羞叶临川，用沾着甜腻气味的液体的手指在叶临川脸上抹了一把.  
「老师可真行啊，这都能湿.」 

叶临川羞得满脸通红，眼泪大颗的往下落，扭过头不去看他.

江宇也不恼，回身把冰凉的生姜抵在他的穴口.

粉嫩的后穴被冰冷的姜条刺激的瑟缩了一下，湿黏的液体随着穴口的一张一合又流了更多出来.

江宇不顾叶临川的阻拦，把手中的姜条一推到底.

有了肠液的润滑，姜条进入的很顺利. 设计巧妙的凹槽卡在紧致的穴口.

生姜进入后不到半分钟就起了作用，辛辣感刺激的叶临川双腿不住的颤抖，显得那布满伤痕的两团格外可怜.

「不要! 江宇!江宇! 把它拿出去! 」 叶临川哭叫着，想要把姜条从体内抽出，可那被领带绑着的双手只能够到尾椎骨那里.

江宇一手按着叶临川的腰，一手朝着那红紫肿胀的屁股扇了上去.

巴掌极有规律，一边一下的落着. 叶临川疼得下意识收紧臀肉，却挤压到体内的姜条使其渗出更多的姜汁. 辛辣的液体刺激着脆弱敏感的内壁，引得叶临川不住的扭动着身子.  
他试图抬高屁股减少姜条的刺激感，却又正好迎合了江宇的巴掌，进也不是退也不是，折磨的叶临川哭的越来越惨.

身后的巴掌没有要停下来的意思，江宇还时不时的把姜条整根抽出再狠狠塞回去.  
原本粉嫩的穴口被姜条辣的有些红肿，体内不断的分泌着黏腻的液体，随着抽插的动作从没来得及合上的小嘴儿里涌出，顺着大腿流了一路. 配上那布满肿痕的屁股显得格外淫靡.

可江宇此时没有心思去想这些，他专注的挥着巴掌，把手下的人儿弄得崩溃大哭.

叶临川终于受不住了，语无伦次的开口求饶:  
「我错了....啊！我知道错了江宇......」   
「我不敢了呜呜呜.....」 他难耐的扭着屁股，后穴不受控制的随着巴掌的落下一张一合，辣的他快要疯了.

「没有下次了! 真的! 不要，不要打了....把它拿出去，求求你.....」   
叶临川被后穴的辛辣感弄得有些神情恍惚，胡乱的求饶.

「啪! 」 又是狠狠的一下，直接打在留在外面的那截姜上. 里面的那头顶到了敏感点，惹得叶临川浑身狠狠一颤.

「你不是挺倔的么?」   
「看看你现在，」 江宇一手握住叶临川半立起来，吐着丝丝液体的前端.  
「挨打都能发骚.」 

「呜.....」 叶临川轻摇着头，呜呜咽咽的哭着.

「啪! 」不等叶临川说话，又是一下.  
「不是觉得自己没错么?」 

「错了....我错了.....」 叶临川无助的摇着头，嘴里不停的重复着「我错了」

「啪! 」   
「再有下次怎么办？」 江宇问完，握住外面的那截姜转了一圈.

叶临川被辣的张了张嘴却发不出一点声音，身体也僵硬的不敢动. 半晌，才扭着身子哭喊:  
「没有下次了 ! 不，不要! ! !」

可江宇并没有立刻放过他.  
他坐到床边，把叶临川拉到自己腿上.

这姿势让叶临川两瓣屁股紧紧合上，挤压着体内的生姜，把它带得更深了.

「不要...不要了....我知道错了....」 叶临川哭的浑身无力，喊叫声也弱了下来.

「最后十下，记着这次教训，别再把自己身体不当回事.」 

好在江宇没有再为难他，一左一右极快的落完了巴掌.

叶临川哭得上气不接下气，随着巴掌的落下语无伦次的求饶.

这次的教训太深刻了，直到江宇把姜条从他体内抽出，已经红肿的小穴还在下意识的一张一合. 姜条离开体内的瞬间流出更多的的液体，顺着大腿滴在江宇的裤子上.

而后这名受到了教训的教授请了两周的假，以后再也不敢拿自己的身体开玩笑了.  
至于他到底有没有真的意识到自己的错误，就都是后话了.

——————————————————————————  
第一次写jf，写的不好的话大家多提意见，我会努力改进的  
另:这个我想单独开个中篇写后续，不知道有没有想看的QAQ


End file.
